The End is Just the Beginning
by DominaMortis
Summary: Death can be a real prick sometimes but then again Harri's luck can be worse. I suck at summaries but the story is great. Thor/Fem!Harry Pairing. Master/Mistress of Death. I hope you like it, Enjoy! UPDATES ONCE A WEEK!
1. Prologue

Hey people! I know it's not a very long chapter but believe me when I say it will get longer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers movie or the Harry Potter series they belong to their creators.

WARNINGS: Gender change Harry is a girl, pregnancy, and mature scenes and conversations.

PAIRING: Harry/Thor

* * *

Harry stood staring into the veil; the very same one that took his godfather, Sirius Black, so long ago. That was over two hundred fifty years ago. Two hundred sixty seven years old but forever seventeen. It took him thirty years before he noticed something was very wrong. He hadn't aged a day since the war. His hair was the only thing changing. It was slowly but surely turning white. His friends and family were all growing and aging while he did not. So he began to look into his 'problem'. He soon found the source of his aging problem, the Deathly Hallows. He did not know at the time of the war his becoming master over all three Hallows made him Master of Death and Death cannot take its own master. Horrified that he could no longer age or die he left.

He traveled the world learning all he could about. He studied everything; from the darkest of Dark Magic, though he was cautious about using it, to the lightest of Light Magic. He studied even the strange and most obscure magics; anything that caught is interest to occupy his infinite amount of time that he seemed to now have forced upon him. Eventually he looked into potions deciding he would give it a try. After a while he began to experiment with his potions. Of course as he was working on a new concoction he accidentally mixed up the wrong ingredients causing said potion to explode on him knocking him out. When he came to he found he was no longer a 'he' but a she. After that he stopped experimenting with potion not wanting to push his luck and turn him- herself into a monster by mistake.

After Harri's two sixty eighth birthday decided to test the whether or not the veil could really kill anything. So that brings us back to the present. Harri stared in to the veil and steeled her resolve. She took a deep breath and stepped in to the veil.

* * *

Okay and that's the prologue give me a review and tell me whatcha think but keep it to constructive criticism I don't do flames. Any and all flames will be snuffed out. The next chapter will be up next week. So catch you later. -DominaMortis


	2. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for the reviews everyone. I enjoyed reading them. I like hearing from my readers. Especially if you give me advice and good criticism. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy!

-DominaMortis

* * *

.

New York City, New York  
12:00am Central Park  
A light flashed across the sky then with a clap of thunder impacted the ground leaving a large crater and throwing dirt and debris in to the air. The dust soon settled around the crater; in the center was a girl around seventeen or eighteen years old. She had waist length snow white wavy hair. Her skin was a near flawless creamy white. She wore a forest green silken gown with black over robes. She lay on the ground unconscious and unaware of what was going on around her. People in hazmat suits work moving around and cataloging the damage while others were transporting elsewhere; all the while she was being watched by a dark skinned man with an eye patch.  
Harri groaned as she began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the glass cieling above her. Slowly she sat up and looked around taking stock of her surroundings. She was in a large glass cylindrical container made of glass suspended in the air. Deciding it was time to leave she went to grab her silver bag only to meet air. Panicking she shot up and began shaking her dress to see if it had tangled in her clothes. Cursing she began to pace back and forth inside her cell.  
Finally she plopped down in the center of the cell and began to mumble to herself. "Did you know talking to yourself is usually the first sign of insanity," someone said interrupting her self-loathing rant. Harri looked up and saw a dark skinned man in black wearing an eye patch. Harri rolled her eyes "really I didn't know," she said with heavy sarcasm. She studied the man for a minute. "So who are you supposed to be? I could find out myself but I don't think you would appreciate someone reading your mind would you," she said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. The stiffened and glared at her. "I am the one who will be asking the questions not you," he bit out annoyed. Harri glared at the man then sighed "fine ask your question you're not getting any younger." The man looked at her questioningly. "Alright lets start with who are you, what are you and where did you come from?" Harri stared at the man for a minute before she began laughing hysterically. After about ten minutes she calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sighing she looked up at the man. "Sorry but you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said. The man looked her straight in the eye and said, "try me."  
Harri studied the man for a minute then nodded. "My name is Harriet Lillian Potter, formerly Harry James Potter a wizard but now considered a witch because of my gender now. I come from a different dimension. So now that you know who I am how about you tell me who you are? It's only fair that you tell me now that you know who I am." The man nodded "My name is Nick Fury Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage and Logistics Division, or just SHIELD." Harri stared at Fury then cleared her throat "well then... That's a really long name but then again I could probably relate with the lengthy list of names and titles I have." "Now back to the questions. You said you come from another dimension can anyone else come here or go there?" Harri shook her head "no I'm the only one able to anyone else would just die. It's one of the perks to not being able to die." Then she added "at all."  
Fury looked at her skeptically "you can't die." "Yep well actually you could shoot me in the head and I would fall down dead for a bit but I would rather you didn't. I usually end up with a massive headache if the bullet gets stuck in my brain," she said with a shrug. "Plus it takes a couple days to get all the blood stains out of my hair," she sighed. "I wish my hair had stayed black sometimes but I guess I have to show my age somewhere," she shrugged running a hand through her hair.  
"How old are you," Fury asked. Harri thought for a minute. "Hmm... I'll be two hundred sixty-eight on July 31st." Fury nodded " last question. What is your purpose here; do you have any intentions to harm anyone here?" Harri tilted her head to the side "I don't really have a purpose. I suppose you could say I'm a traveler but whatever. And no I don't plan on harming anyone here. I like to stick to my healing skills kill is something I avoid if I am able too."  
Fury nodded in understanding. Harri look at him and smiled "so any chance I could get something to eat I'm rather famished." Fury turned and hit a button on a console opening the cell. "You can eat in the cafeteria, follow me," he said turning and heading out of the room with Harri following close behind. He turned and threw something silver to her "I believe that is yours." Harri caught it and looked at it realizing that she was now holding her silver bag that she had been looking for earlier. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

See you next week everyone!


End file.
